Reverse into the Jump
by The Black Trifecta
Summary: Opening the ghost portal ended in tragedy...Now, living in Jump city, the four survivors of the Amity City Explosion meet the Teen Tians. Not all is what it seems with the city's new additions, though...


Disclaimer: Yo tengo una gata en mi pantalones.

(For those of you who no habla the español, that means "I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, Butch Hartman and DC comics do, respectively")

CHAPTER ONE- MEET THE FAMILY

"Danny? Since you're down there already, could you relight the pilot? It went out again!" Jasmine Fenton called down. This was the third time this month that it had gone out, and this time it was unusually cold outside. Without the pilot light lit, the small house would rapidly cool, forcing a particular discomfort that Jazz absolutely hated.

With that thought in mind, eighteen year old Daniel Fenton went to the corner of the basement containing the object of his ire, and took off the protective covering. Leaning close, he held his hand out and inside the heater. His eyes took on a slightly focused look as he muttered a few unintelligible syllables under his breath, and watched, uninterested, as a small, emerald green flame was lit just scant millimeters off of his index finger. He sighed softly in boredom as the fire took on a soft teal color, and pulled away, the light turning a light blue as he did so.

"Yo Danny!" a voice shouted out as he was pulling himself up. Danny let out a startled yell, threw himself up to his feet, all the while glaring at the person who snuck up on him. "Friggen A, Tucker! I thought that Sam and I told you not to do that! One more time, and you will find out what it's like living with your head firmly planted up your ass!" Danny screamed back, eyes narrowed. "Whatever, man. Anyway, Sam and Jazz wanted to go see Wicked Scary Two, so obviously we have to come with." Tucker retorted. Aged eighteen, Tucker no longer looked as plain as he once did. His old ensemble had been replaced by a simple black muscle shirt and camouflage cargo pants, his old footwear replaced by black steel-toed boots. Gone was the old beret and glasses, replaced by a bandana and six inch long dreadlocks, the bandana at the top of his forehead keeping them out of his eyes.

At around ten to six, the two friends finally came out of the basement, ready to go to a movie they did not want to go to. The two women- "oppressors of the male race" as Tucker had once called them- were already waiting at the door for them, and the two were a long shot from what they once were. Jazz was wearing her now-usual black vest/white, long-sleeved tee combo, as well as her favorite black jeans. The pair in question seemed to barely be her size, forming perfectly to her legs. Her hair, formerly held back by a headband, was now in a tight bun, held up by several oriental needles and an ivory comb. As he approached, she looked at him exasperatedly and said "Yes Danny, you have to do this. No, you will not skip out on us. And yes, you can get popcorn." Cheeky little monkey, she was.

Quickly losing hope, Danny looked over to Sam, but she shook her head, shooting him down before he even had a chance to ask. Looking up with a groan of frustration, he silently contemplated the changes that his other best friend had gone through. Her old ponytail had been replaced by a long braid, held together at the end by a hairclip in the shape of bat's wings. Her shirt was now a fishnet, torn up at the sleeves; with a torn and re-stitched purple and neon green shirt over it. Her old wristbands were now several leather belts right next to each other.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

After the movie, the four mildly shaken housemates were walking back to their car, when they noticed several flashes of light in a nearby condemned building. Looking at the person standing next to them, the four sighed in unison, Danny taking a step back and saying "It's my turn this time, isn't it? Jazz did it last, and I always go after her." Mumbling some obscenities under his breath, the others retreated back slightly as his eyes turned bright green. He held out his hand, and as he said more strange words, a book appeared in his hands.

Danny was soon engulfed in more emerald flames, and when they went out, his clothes had changed. He was now wearing a black trench coat, the edges covered in stylized green fire so that the fire overlapped when buttoned. His face was covered in tribal tattoos that seemed to glow with an eerie green light. He quickly jumped away, appearing to float as he reached the height of his jump.

Inside the building, the Teen Titans were fighting the stone monster Cinderblock, and not having much luck. Every hit they made on him merely pushed him back, never causing him any actual harm. Robin would strike with his staff, Robin would be thrown backwards, and into a wall. Cyborg had just managed to injure the walking stone, but was merely slammed into the ground. Ready to finish the life of the young Titan, Cinderblock put his arms into the air, intent on crushing his opponent, when a bright green beam of energy buried itself into his chest, putting him against the wall for the first time in the entire battle.

The remaining conscious members of the team looked in awe at the hole in the wall, waiting for the smoke to clear, waiting for whoever caused the beam to become visible. It became clear that they wouldn't have to wait long as a figure in black stepped through the rubble. In a black and green trench coat, with markings all over his face, the imposing man came to a halt mere feet from his target. Speaking out loud, he said several words that none but him understood, and with an open hand, levitated him a yard in the air. Whispering out a spell, the beast started screaming as is if being tortured. Slowly, off-white light escaped from several of the cracks along his body congregating into a hazy, glassy ball, quickly absorbed by the caster as the giant fell unconscious from the drain. "I only took a large piece of his life-force, which he will gain back within a month. It was just enough to keep him conscious, but the way that I took it causes massive pain on the victim." He paused, as if contemplating something, before continuing "I am called Phantom. We will meet again." With that, he disappeared with another flash of green flame.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said slowly, trying to understand what just happened. Finally, he settled with a simple "That was creepy." Raven merely scowled.

THE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE ENDTHE END

This, obviously, is only the first chapter. The chapters after this will explain the four year skip

This is not my first fic, but it is my first without a beta... so please review!

BTW, there is a very good reason Danny's clothes aren't described yet- just wait.


End file.
